Azazel
Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Azazel possesses a great amount of strength, putting him on par with a Satan-Class Devil and his former fellow angel Michael. Azazel also displays immense physical strength as he has destroyed a wall with his fist. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Azazel is an extremely skilled fighter. He has centuries worth of combat experience since the time of the First Holy War. He is more than capable of fighting off the Old Satan Faction, an Ultimate Class Devil or a Grim Reaper with minimal effort, as seen when he fought Trinity and When combined with his Spear of the Panzer Dragon, Azazel skills allow him to fight on par with Ultimate Class Grim Reaper Pluto. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Azazel is very skilled and powerful in using his light-based powers. Unlike most other Fallen Angels, who can only create one light spear at a time, Azazel has mastery over his power of light as he powerful enough to generate countless light spears and shoot them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. Azazel can create countless spears of lights in the sky, making them rain down on his opponents and he can also create a gigantic spear of light that can change its form into many arrows of light. Immense Durability: '''Azazel showed no reaction at all when he had to cut off his left arm, thus demonstrating a high pain tolerance. He was even able to take a surprise attack from Vali Apollo and emerge relatively unharmed during the latter's betrayal during the interrupted conference. '''Immense Speed: Azazel is capable of moving at God-like speed. It is shown he was able to appear behind his opponents without them noticing. Master Magician: Azazel has considerable knowledge and is a master of using various magics and spells, exemplified by his creation of a strong barrier that prevented the Khaos House from entering the Three Factions territory. Additionally, he can perform summoning magic, transport magic, defense Magic,fallen angel magic, and dragon gate magic circles with ease. Azazel can also force students of Kuoh Academy sleep while casting barriers over the girls. * Hypnotism: Azazel is mentioned to have taught Dio how to do the Hypnotism spell on Akeno so that she couldn't come along to fight Trihexa. Memory Alteration: He also has the ability to manipulate the memories of people, such as when he erased all knowledge of his creation of three hundred duplicates of Uma using the students of Ryu Academy through a device created by the Anti-Myth Faction. Master Inventor: He is known by all characters in the series as a man that likes to investigate, study, and invent mythical things, particularly Ancient Relics, as he created the Spear of the Panzer Dragon, Diabolism Dragonic Lance and a number of other Artificial Ancient Relics on his own. Skillful Adviser: Azazel is a very wise man that is intelligent enough to teach and train others. He occasionally teaches the members of the Yuri Lucifuge's Peerage, and others, how they can use their powers and handle their enemies properly. Keen Intellect: He is known as a man with an impressive intelligence, memory, and knowledge of all of time, as he knows most all of the mythical objects all over the world, and the other various mythologies' secrets and histories. Stealth Expert: Azazel is very skilled of hiding his presence, something even Rias and Yuuto was unable to detect. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Azazel can fly using his wings.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Ryu Academy Category:Mythological Figures